My best friend is the Night
by DEATHxCHAN
Summary: I noticed a lack of female HiE-fics, so I decided to make one, despite me already working on one. Claire Nights in Equestria and her best friend is Nightmare Moon. I hope that picked your interest, 'cause I'm too lazy to write a proper summary :p
1. Chapter 1

_**My best friend**_

Hi, my name is Claire Nights. I'm an orphan, living at an orphanage at some out of nowhere town and I planned on working and taking over that orphanage because it was one of the better ones. Like I said, planned. Now I'm not too sure if I would, since I'm kind of in another world.

Let's get the stuff about me down first, 'kay? I'm a 16 year old teenage girl with long originally dyed blue hair (it became my natural hair color for some reason, when I got to Equestria), my eyes are blue too and my skin a little pale. Nothing against a good amount of vitamin D from the sun, but I really lived up to my last name and stayed out at night watching the stars just for the fun of it.

I'm currently wearing the same stuff as what I wore when I first got to Equestria. Don't worry, I'll tell you soon enough. I wore a night blue vest with a hood (open), a black t-shirt, dark blue jeans and white (from Rarity thankfully repaired) sport shoes.

How long have I been here? I didn't count, but if it helps, so far the entire season 1 minus the episode Nightmare Moon attacked, plus some stuff not shown in the original show. I had a little bit of my own adventures.

I got up pretty early, considering I haven't been stargazing due to the slightly colder weather lately. At least during Nightmare Night it would be warmer again.

I was living in an old not so haunted mansion despite the rumors. Nopony, yes I said nopony, wanted to live here because of said rumor. It was a little on the outskirts of Ponyville. How come such a place was here in the first place? Well, you know the castle of the two sisters is near Ponyville and 1000 years ago Ponyville had been the capital, though it had a different name at that time.

I still needed to restore some rooms, but I had water, the main rooms I used were dusted off and I was even making my own money. I had a little help at the beginning from someone you'll meet later. But now that business is running, I could actually start in paying her back. How do I get money? Paintings and drawings.

As the only human in Ponyville, plus living in that 'haunted mansion' got me always a good amount of whispers, but at least the mane six were my friends.

As of now, I was going downstairs into the kitchen, making myself some oatmeal. It was pretty hard at the beginning not being able to have some ham in the morning, but I got used to it. Importing meat from the Griphon Kingdom was expensive as fuck, so that was out of question, except for special occasions. So far, none. My birthday is a little ahead.

After I was finished, I was thinking about what to do today. I had nothing really to do, I had a little money saved up, and so I didn't really need to think of any new pictures. As much fun as I had in making them, I needed a break from it. And I had no idea what to paint either.

Just as I was on my way out, I heard something crashing against the wall on the outside. I rolled my eyes and walked over to the table, where there was a muffing I saved up. I took it and walked to the main hall and then outside.

I found Derpy collecting a few letters she lost. "Morning." I greeted her and helped her collecting the letters. "Oh thank you, thank you." Poor girl, wish I could help her with those eyes and her being mentally not as advanced as she normally should be. I've seen ponies making fun of her and let's just say I made sure they regretted it.

"Here's a letter for you." Derpy handed me over a letter, the right one for once. "Thanks, here I got something for you." I gave her the muffin and she devoured it instantly. "Thanks, I really needed that. See you."

"Laters! Oh be careful! There's-"

Too late. She already got zapped by the storm cloud. Strange enough she continued flying like nothing happened. I let out a sigh. Maybe I should pull some strings with Celestia. You know what, the next time I see her I'll just do that.

I opened the letter and it turned out to be a 'ghost hunting service'. Yeah there's much more to Equestria than meets the eye. Ever since I officially got my own address I kept getting those kind of letters. There're a lot of crazy people out there, I can tell you. I mean ponies. Still not used to the term.

I brought the letter to the chimney and decided to take a stroll to my best friend's home. My house was a good 15 minute walk away from Ponyville. I had my arms crossed behind the back of my head and was whistling a tune, when there was suddenly a flash of pink right on my face. I fell to the ground and groaned. "Morning Pinkie." By now I was used to that kind of stuff.

"Goodie, goodie morning Clariely!" I hate that nickname. I just don't bother saying it, because you know it's Pinkie Pie being Pinkie Pie.

"Do you know what tomorrow night is?"

"Halloween, I know." I sighed and got her off my face. She giggled. "Of course NOT, silly-willy. It's Nightmare Night!" she shouted almost on top of her lungs. I shook my head clear and got up from the ground. "Pinkie, Halloween is the name of Nightmare Night back at my home. I just mixed up the names. I looked it up, it's basically the same. Costumes, candies and pranks."

"You forgot the best! Even more candy!" She jumped up and down, totally overexcited like always. "Did you sniff sugar again? Forget I asked." I walked on ahead.

"Hey, where ya goinig?" Pinkie jumped next to me. "Just taking a stroll." I can't tell ANYONE where I'm heading. "Got nothing to do today." I told her.

"Oh you should TOTALLY come with me to Sugercube Corner and make cupcakes with me!"

Oh, oh, better change tactics. "Actually, I remember I promised to meet a friend today."

"Really?! Can I come too?"

"Uh, no, sorry. You know...it's a secret." I whispered to her. If you want to communicate with Pinkie Pie, you have to be at least half as random as her. It helps mimicking her sometimes. "Oh, oh, I see. Have fun!"

"Thanks, I gotta jet!" I waved my hand while running towards the Everfree Forest. For anyone else it looked like I was visiting Fluttershy, but in truth I needed to go through the forest. By now there are only a few ponies left who I might be going to visit.

When I entered the forest, making sure Fluttershy didn't see me going in, I slowed down. The forest was dangerous alright, but as long as I remained on the path I didn't need to fear the really big ones. It still was dangerous enough, as proven by the Timberwolves jumping out of the bushes. Two to be precise.

Now, what I didn't tell you so far not only my hair color changed, but I also got the ability to use magic along with it. My hair starts shimmering every time I use it for some reason. Belief me, if it would be anytime earlier, this would be a tough fight. But now, after a bunch of study sessions, I knew the basics and could handle those jerks.

My ability in using levitation was good enough for me to pick up one of the wolves and threw it to the next best tree, resulting in the thing losing consciousness. When the second one attacked, I just did the same. I wished I would have been able to handle those guys with ease sooner.

I caught my breath before continuing on the path. Teleportation would so safe me a lot of time, but it's dangerous using that without proper knowledge in magic. Belief me I've seen pictures of what exactly can go wrong.

As I continued into the forest it at first looked like I would make it without another incident. But I was wrong, when I encountered that hydra. Now you'd expect me to be scared, since I can't really handle that thing. But here's where my friend comes into play who always saves me when I get in trouble. At first she said it was because so she had someone to talk to. But it had been pretty obvious from the start that she considered me as her friend.

A blue mist started surrounding the hydra, which in return started panicking. I knew animals in general were way smarter in this world and by now you'd expect them to know not to screw with me. The hydra ran off before the spell could be finished. The ground was shaking a little by the way.

Suddenly the blue mist was surrounding me and I simply waited for the spell to finish. How should I describe this? Teleportation is something you have to get used to, especially when you're not doing it on your own. It is like having a short blackout and then waking up like you drunk too much whisky last night.

It gets better over time, but it takes a really long time. I was still getting used to it, so when I arrived at the castle of the two sisters I was completely disoriented for 3 to 5 seconds. By now you can probably guess who I considered my best friend.

When I came to it, I noticed I was in the library. "Moon?" I called out to her. Did she teleport me in the wrong place? Happened before, since I was human and we have a natural magic resistance, the reason there is no magic in our world.

I turned around only to find pony armor in front of me. "AH!" I screamed in a high pitched voice. I heard laughter and Nightmare Moon came out from behind her doorframe. "Jeez, what next? Frog rain?" I asked sarcastically. Moon was really easy to impress since she didn't have much laughter in her life.

By the way, she's not Luna, she's Nightmare Moon alright. The Elements of Harmony only separated the two from each other. She's the first pony I met and the first one who really accepted me as to what I was. You know, humans eating meat and all.

"What brings you here?" She asked. "What? Can't I visit my best bud?" I asked and gave her a good hug. Yeah, we hug each other, problem? Afterwards we started walking through the old castle, Moon proclaimed as her home.

"You know, tomorrow is Nightmare Night." I pointed out, while we were walking through the hallways. "Luna is going to come tomorrow night. Thought you should know." Moon is the only pony that knows that I know the future to a certain extend.

Moon's mood dropped immediately. You can easily see that as to how the ears of the ponies lay back down, when their mood dropped. "Nightmare Night, that stupid holiday my sister came up with." Moon almost spat.

"Hey Halloween can be tons of fun."

"Halloween?" Moon echoed.

"That's the name of the holiday at my home. It was supposed to scare bad spirits away or something. Differs from country to country, but basically it is always the same. Sweets and pranks."

We were now in Nightmares study. She restored some of the rooms in the deeper parts of the castle. Her study contained a telescope some books about dark magic (no idea where she got them), a bed, a few pillows, a desk and a chimney with a comfortable fire burning inside. The fire was night blue. Top was white and bottom black. Moon uses normal wood just in case you're wondering. It's the way she's lightening up the fire with her magic.

I placed myself on one of the pillows, while Moon put some papers away. I got the papers, ink and feathers for her, since everything else in this castle wasn't useful anymore, except the books in the library.

"So on Nightmare Night, are you going away?" I asked.

"Most likely." Moon mused. I frowned. "I guess it would be for the better...I got it! Pranks!"

"Pranks?" Moon titled her head.

"As long as you don't actively use magic when one of the two princesses is nearby, no one will notice you, right?"

"Yes, that is correct." Moon nodded.

"And the spell for a disguise is only considered 'active', when someone transforms right?" I asked eagerly. "Yes, say, where are you going with this?" she asked. I smiled evilly. "We're going to prank Luna. See, we'll do it like this: Since you're partially specialized in tricks..."

You're probably wondering how one thing lead to another and how I'm now planning with Nightmare Moon NOT a complot, but a way to have fun with the princess of night. Well take a seat, get some snacks and a drink and enjoy the story.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ruff start**_

"Wasn't I supposed to be the nutjob?" Clay asked as he looked down from the roof of the orphanage. I couldn't suppress an evil chuckle as I looked over the preparations. Tar and feathers. Well I'd have liked the tar, but that would have actually hurt someone, so I stuck with black paint. It had the same effect.

Oh but that wasn't the best part. The best part was our escape route, the reason Clay was questioning who from the two of us the nutty one was: a big trampoline. Chances were we would break our bands and in the worst case scenario we might even die! Well, I took precautions with the mat down there, still there from the sport event at of the orphanage.

Fact was, we didn't prepare this prank in a gym like I would have liked, but there just had been no opportunity for that.

We were going to prank the director of our school who came for a visit. It had been my last day in that school, so I decided to give him a good goodbye. Clay and I wore those body suits that cover your entire body. Mine being blue and his orange. We got on edge when we heard the door opening, but sighed disappointed when it was just my roommate.

No one had noticed us so far, but that could change anytime.

Finally we heard two familiar voices. Our director came out of the building and turned around, extending his hand inside the building. After he shook someone's hand, we dropped the paint. Someone was shrieking in a high pitched voice. I recognized one of the caretakers.

I suppressed a laugh as we let down the feathers. Some people were watching us from the street.

Now we had to be fast. We turned around and climbed to the other side of the rooftop. I jumped down first and perfectly hit the trampoline. My landing was a little ungraceful as I landed on my stomach.

I watched as Clay jumped down and made a front flip after hitting the trampoline. He hit the matt, but rolled down to the ground.

I got myself together and looked over. Clay was groaning, but got up slowly. "Let's go." I grabbed him, while he was still in a daze.

"I'm fine." he assured and I let go of him. Not looking back we jumped over the small fence and ran straight down the hill. I stumbled at one point and continued rolling down. Clay simply copied me until we rolled into a small forest. We got up and ran until we were almost out of breath.

We hit the ground and laughed for good ten minutes before we calmed down. "Man that was awesome!" Clay said between laughs.

I could only nod repeatedly. It took me another ten minutes to calm down.

"Alright. That was nuttier than nut. That was freaking insane." Clay laughed. "Yeah." I agreed. "Let's get to your place before anyone finds us."

Clay was not an orphan. He lived with his family in the same place as my orphanage was and luckily no one was at home at his place. Some of my stuff was there and we dropped our full body suits there. The rest of the day all we did was playing video games.

XIII

Everyone knew I did it, but no one could proof a thing. Belief me, I actually liked this place, but punishments were very severe and as long as I was not an adult, I had to be careful. They're very strict here and I got that burned into my DNA, so don't complain.

I got up into my room and checked on my phone for facebook and a few other networks I was in. I was lying on my bed and it was really comfortable with the window being open, the warm wind coming in from outside and me being still exhausted from the day. I didn't even bother taking off my shoes before I put my phone away and decided to take a nap.

XIII

I don't know how it happened. Maybe something back on earth happened and if I would have been awake I would have an explanation, but I just woke up like that in Equestria. Of course, at first I didn't know where I was. It started like this.

When I woke up I noticed the sounds of critters nearby. Curiously I opened my eyes and found trees all around me. "WHAT THE HELL!?" I shouted, getting up immediately. I looked around franticly for a little while, before coming to a conclusion: someone pulled a prank on me.

I clapped with my hands. "Alright guys, very funny, I get it. You can come out now."

Nothing.

I sighed. So they just left me here in the forest? Well I didn't know it inside out, but I just needed to get out and I could find my way back to the orphanage. The sun was already setting, so I decided on one direction and started walking. The path I walked was not familiar at all, so I guessed I was in one part I haven't been in a while. If only I'd have paid more attention to my surroundings, then I'd have guessed that something was wrong. But then again, it prevented me from panicking.

I couldn't remember a part of the forest having so much trees and bushes, which in return blocked a lot of the sunlight. Luckily I was near the exit, so I increased my pace until I was finally outside. Never thought I'd be put in a situation like this: the sight was very familiar, but I've never seen the sight. At least not in real life.

Heck, just look under what section I put this story and what filters I put in as well. Of course it was Fluttershy's cottage and heck my jaw literally dropped. Really my mouth hung open for some time, before I was able to close my mouth.

There was so much going on in my head, so many emotions, confusion, excitement, slight fear and general wtf.

That's how I didn't notice Fluttershy flying off to Twilight. I found that one out later. I was a little like in trance as I walked around, watching some of the chickens Fluttershy owned. I was slowly getting to myself, well more or less. From the outside I could be considered a zombie, seeing as how I almost didn't react to anything that happened around me.

After I somehow caught myself, more or less, I walked towards a group of...very colorful buildings. I saw no ponies anywhere, but I had the distinguish feeling of being watched and somewhere I heard a door being slammed shut.

"Creepy for a town this colorful." I said to myself. My brain was still processing the fact that I was in Ponyville. Either that or Jason overdid it a little with his revenge. Can't really blame the guy, I accidently damaged his PS3. My poor wallet.

I walked around the town plaza, stores and such were closed despite it being the middle of the day. When I glanced towards the windows I found multiple pairs of eyes watching me. When I turned my head fully, they disappeared all of the sudden.

I considered knocking at someone's door, but it better had to be one of the mane six. So I searched around town a little, getting the general layout memorized. "How hard is it to find a golden tree?" I mumbled to myself as I came around Sugercube Corner. Maybe I should ask Pinkie Pie after the way. Although knowing her randomness from the show, maybe it was better to find someone a little saner.

Out of curiosity I looked through a window and found an abandoned café. Sighing I continued walking until I finally found the library.

"Wow." I whistled. Seeing a real life golden tree was something else. I took a deep breath in order to calm myself and approached the door. I knocked at it.

No answer.

I tried to open it since the library was supposed to be open to the public, but it was closed. I frowned. I thought at least Twilight would be a little more rational. A sudden gasp behind me answered that question. Startled I jumped around and found a real life lavender unicorn with a real life baby dragon on her back.

"Uh...hi?" I tried. A sudden hit on the back of my head ended that 'conversation' pretty fast.

XIII

"Ow...did someone write down the number of the license plate of that truck?" I asked waking up from a really confusing dream of Pinkie Pie chasing me down with a truck. I rubbed the back of my head and first thing I noticed was that I was in a dungeon cell.

"OH, COME ON!" I shouted in frustration once all of senses were back. First a forest that leads to Ponyville and now this. Whatever was put into my last drink it must be pretty strong. My cell had a small bed, definitely not made for humans, a hole that was most likely the toilette and that was it already.

I looked around a little more, but nope that was it. The cell itself was pretty small too. Hopefully I wouldn't be in here for too long. Speaking off, I started to get hungry. Groaning I used my 'bed' as a bench and simply waited for my captors to come by and hopefully explain some things.

It felt like I was waiting forever, but it actually was only 30 minutes until a black pony in golden armor arrived. His horn lit up and all of the sudden my cell door opened. It startled me a little, but I caught myself pretty soon. I was pretty quickly getting used to this weirdness.

"Get up." He ordered. I was about to make a snarky remark, but there was enough fuel left for my brain to acknowledge that would have been a bad idea. I did as he said so and walked out of my cell. Two more guards stood next to the now empty cell in front of the wall, where I couldn't see them from the inside of my cell.

"Follow me."

I rolled my eyes and didn't hide my slight anger at my situation. The walked stood in triangle position around me. The hallway was pretty long and only lit by a bunch of dark blue crystals, emitting a depressing atmosphere. We came to a staircase and walked a few levels higher.

Here the walls were white instead of dark blue and everything looked pretty expensive. "Someone got money to burn." I couldn't help but remark. I'm pretty sure the guards were up to punishing me for that, if it wouldn't have been for the way too familiar voice speaking up from behind.

"I take it as a compliment." I heard a faint giggle. We all turned around and the ponies around me bowed deeply in front of the alicorn.

"OW! Watch it!" I shouted as one of them hit my leg, trying to make me bow. "Leave us alone." Celestia ordered the guards. She was kind of scary, when she had a neutral expression on her face. Not to mention she could look directly into my eyes with her height.

"But princess-"

"You're all dismissed." she said sternly. Again, scary.

The guard ponies left and I was alone with Celestia in the hallway. "Come, I'll explain everything to you."

"Okay~. I'm actually still not sure whether this is real or someone put me under drugs for one of my pranks." I replied looking around confused. The entire time we were walking, ponies would gave me a weird look or whisper behind my backs.

"I'm a girl!" I shouted at one pair of servants I overheard. Said servants cringed a little at my outburst and left hasty.

After some more walking, my feet were getting tired we entered a room which seemed to be Celestia's private chambers. I felt slightly uncomfortable with only her and me being in that room.

"Please sit down." she motioned to a chair. I placed myself on the very comfortable chair and Celestia approached me. "You're probably confused as to why you woke up in a cell, correct?" she asked.

"Yes? I mean...what am I charged with? Knocking at the door of a library?" I asked. Celestia smiled a sad smile. "No, you see, I felt an unnatural magic source inside the Everfree Forest near Ponyville. One of the inhabitants overreacted and knocked you out, thinking you're a monster."

"Uh huh..." I nodded rubbing the back of my head unconsciously. "And why was I in a cell?" I asked. Celestia sighed. "Humans are extinct on this entire world." She looked outside the window, as if remembering something from the past. "I have analyzed the magic source. You're from another world, are you not?" she asked still looking outside the window.

I gulped. "I-I guess. I...actually...I don't know what is going on. One moment I'm in my bed sleeping and the next I wake up in the forest."

Celestia looked at me. "I should tell you humans became extinct because of a war they started." I gulped. She was shooting daggers at me with her eyes. "I am not saying you're like them, the humans who were consumed with greed and didn't care about other species at all. But you must understand my opinion is biased on what humans have done to us ponies and other species on Equestria."

Oh great. "So...back to my cell?" I asked weakly. She shook her head. "No. I know I am unfair to you, but those wounds are still healing. Not many ponies nowadays know what humans are, but the few who do only see them as monsters."

I frowned.

"You can speak to me openly if you wish. I won't punish you for telling me your opinion."

I felt like some weight was off from my shoulders, still I watched what I said. "I can't really say I'm happy with that, but when I look at what we humans are doing back in my world...I can understand, but I'm not happy with being treated like I'm a criminal."

Celestia nodded. "I'm glad we can come into terms with this." She looked like there was some weight off her shoulders too. Someone knocked at the door. "Come in."

A service maid entered with a card. "Thank you, you may go now." The maid bowed, but gave me a dirty glance before exciting. "Some tea?" Celestia asked.

"Uh..thanks. Urr, can't belief I'm having tea with a pony princess...By the way, my name is Claire Nights."

"Oh my, how rude of me. I'm Celestia, princess of Equestria."

She levitated a cup of me next to me on a table. I rubbed my eyes and smacked my head for good matters. "I don't think I'll get used to this anytime soon." My sanity is about to get lost forever.

"Now there are a few matters we have to discuss, but there is one thing you have to decide now." She took a sip of her tea with her magic and I copied her. "May I ask what matter?"

Celestia placed her tea on a table. "As I told you, my little ponies are very wary of you. There are two solutions for this. Either you stay here, hidden from the rest of Equestria and we'll find some work for you or I suggest you go to Ponyville and try to get accustomed with the local ponies."

I looked at her and thought about it. "Princess...I have been an orphan my entire life. Life as an orphan isn't easy. You never have the money other children have who have their parents and you have to learn to think ahead, plan your future and all over learn to be independent much earlier than others."

I made a pause. "You're not the only one with a biased opinion. I don't think very high of people of the...'higher class'. I think it would be better if I go to Ponyville, find some work and try to get accustomed to the fact I'm not going to eat meat in a very long time."

Celestia nodded. "I see. Very well, my student will help you in settling in Ponyville."

After Celestia sent a letter to Twilight she asked me about my world. I thought if I shared some info, it would give me some points to the princess.

I was wary myself of her, but since A she had more power and B was in the higher position I told her everything she wanted to know. I was being interrogated I knew that much, but as I said, I was the one at the disadvantage.

We talked for a good while with servants coming in bringing snacks, a light meal of salad and fruits and for Celestia cake.

After that time

"Claire, if you want to live here in Equestria you'll have to abide by our laws and also, you'll have to listen to everything I or my sister tell you."

"Of course, my liege." That got me a smile from her. "Another thing I'll have to get used to. Back at home we elect our leaders for a certain amount of years, at least in most countries. Mine included."

"Democracy." Celestia nodded. "Out of curiosity, does it work?" That was the first time she didn't seem to be wary of me for whatever reason.

"Depends." I shrugged. "It is good and it works, but it is slow, very slow. But with monarchy my kind has far worse experience with incompetent, greedy leaders. No offense, princess."

"None taken. I hope you'll be able to adjust to your new situation. I'll have the papers prepared for you until tomorrow. You'll spend the night here and tomorrow you'll be traveling to Ponyville and start your new life."

I got up and bowed respectfully. I didn't like her, but I didn't hate her either, 'cause I'd have probably done the same. From what she told me humans really screwed up in this world. Of course I needed confirmation, but she had no reason to lie to me and she was a fair ruler. I sighed.

"You know, part of me still hopes this is a dream. If not, I left a lot of friends behind. And so many pranks I need to hold up now, since I don't have the money to get everything together. Oh well, at least I have new victims."

XIII

Celestia offered me a room for the night with a bed I could completely fill in. She told me that I should stay there for the rest of the time I was in the palace. In the meantime she announced to the world that a human was officially among them.

I got a small dinner brought to my room. I said thank you to the maid, but all I got was a 'hmph' in response. I got my few personal belongings back that I had with me: i-phone, my purse and my watch.

In the mirror I wondered how long my hair would stay blue. Maybe I should ask for something to wash the color off to prevent confusion.

Meh, whatever. The sun already set and I was about to go to bed, when someone violently opened my door and stomped loudly into my room. It was the same guard that escorted me all so friendly to the princess. Oh god, here it comes.

"I don't know what your game is yet, monster." he growled. I suppressed my anger at that moment. "But I will keep an eye on you."

"Aww, you're soooooo~cute~!" I squealed in the best fangirlish voice I could come up with. I bent down to his level. "You know, when I was a kid, I always wanted to have a pony, but I never could. But now I have you! Aww~ come on, let's cuddle~!"

"WHAT?!"

Payback baby!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Not so welcome**_

I slept pretty well, considering all the stress. When I was violently woken up by a nosy servant, I realized this wasn't a dream. Breakfast was brought in pretty quickly and the servant left even quicker.

Celestia was so genuine, she provided me with my own bathroom. How does this whole warm water works anyway, when they don't use electricity? Duh, magic. Well most likely, but maybe there's another explanation.

After getting cleaned up, I got to my now colt breakfast: toast, butter, cheese and a few pancakes. Wow, the way Celestia looked at me yesterday, I was expecting something smaller. Oh well.

I just finished, when someone knocked at the door. "Yeah?"

It opened and Celestia walked in. "Your highness." Habit, I could practically feel her power every time I looked at her. "Good morning Claire. I assume you're ready?" she asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I replied playing with my hair a little. "Say, is it normal in your world for humans to have colorful hair?" Celestia asked, as we walked outside. "Oh that? Nah, I dyed my hair blue. I thought about green and blue, but they had no green. Should change to blond in a few weeks again."

I looked over to Celestia's flying mane. "You know, I think red would look good on you. Or maybe rainbow colors?"

Celestia looked at her mane, but shook her head. "I like my mane as it is." She replied. When we arrived outside, there was a chariot waiting at the castle grounds. It looked like the one Twilight arrived at Ponyville. Oh wait...

"Flying?" I gulped.

"Afraid of flying?" Celestia asked. "No, just surprised."

We stood in front of the chariot, when the princess talked to me one last time. "My student Twilight Sparkle already awaits you. You'll listen to everything she says and don't make any trouble."

"I understand you highness. If I may speak...openly?"

Celestia titled her head in confusion and thought about it for a second before nodding. "Very well. What is it you wish to say?"

I turned towards Prince Blueblood who had been watching from a safe distance. "IF YOU CALL ME APE ONE MORE TIME YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE, THEN I'LL MAKE MINCED MEAT OF YOUR LEG AND EAT IT IN FRONT OF YOU! GOT IT, DOUCHE?!" I showed him the finger.

I turned towards Celestia who looked clearly baffled. "I needed that one out of my system."

"I think you should go now. I need to attend my duties."

I bowed respectfully. "Pro tip, the politics in my world take vacation once in a year. Maybe when you and your sister could arrange something? Like two week vacation or something."

Celestia's face remained neutral the entire time, even after the chariot left. That was something else, flying in a chariot and it was way more exciting than in a plane, since I could feel the wind on my entire body.

Later I would find out Celestia laughed her ass off, from what I said to Blueblood. In front of everyone who had been present at the time. Certainly made my day at the gala. We'll come to that another time.

The flight only took about an hour and I could enjoy the view over Equestria. I think the pegasi didn't like their job in carrying me to Ponyville. Oh yeah, Ponyville. Here it comes.

The chariot itself got quite the attention, but when the ponies noticed I was in there, oh boy, I made a few photos with my phone and promised myself not to turn it on again until I met Celestia again.

When we landed I jumped out of the chariot scaring everyone away. The town was abandoned within second, following cartoon logic. "Wow." I couldn't help but chuckle a little.

"Ahem, excuse me?" a voice called behind me. The chariot left in the meantime. Turning around I found Twilight looking up at me. She smiled a fake smile; it wasn't hard to figure that one out. "You're Twilight?" I asked.

The unicorn nodded. "Yes and you're Claire Nights?"

"Yup." I nodded and looked around. "So...where to?" I asked.

"I'm living in the local library. I've prepared the guestroom for you until you can afford your own house or rent an apartment."

I nodded. "Will I be working at the library or is there anyone who needs a part- or full-time helper?" I asked.

"Well..." Twilight looked a little unsure. "I'm sure we'll find something for you, once the others..."

"Get used to an omnivore living along them, I understand. If any of them ever lands in my world, they'd be treated way worse, belief me. Aside from that, we humans don't eat ponies. We keep them as pets." I informed her. Twilight was a sucker for information, so maybe I could warm to her up by giving her information about my kind.

"Okayyyy..." Arrgh, wrong approach. I mentally smacked myself.

"Anyways, are we going? I feel like a zoo attraction here and I guess it wouldn't be good if I explode again."

"Again?" Twilight asked. I waved with my hand. "I called him douche and told him I'd make minced meat of his leg and eat it in front of him, if he'd call me ape again."

Twilight stared at me for a few seconds.

"The same goes for you guys!" I shouted at a group of ponies behind me, who were whispering about me. I heard the galloping away at high speed.

"That was not nice." Twilight scolded me.

"Sorry." I lowered my head a little. "I had a little stress the last day and I don't take insults very lightly."

Twilight nodded. "I guess I can understand that. I live in the local library and you'll live with me until you can afford your own house or apartment. Do you remember? It was the big golden tree."

I nodded. "Lead the way."

We started walking side by side, the other ponies gawking at us, some even running away. "I know the humans in my world are screwing up, but how much did the humans here screw up?"

"I have a few history books, if you'd like to read them." She suggested.

"Thanks would be nice." Although winners make history. But I didn't want to lose any more points with her. "By the way, who knocked me out and why?" I asked her.

"A friend of mine. She thought...uh...well...you were a monster and..."

"I get it, I get it. And don't worry, I'm not taking revenge or Celestia is going to give me a one way ticket to the sun."

"What? Why would she do that? Princess Celestia is a fair ruler and just because you're human, doesn't mean she's holding a grudge against you."

"We have a grudge against each other and we admitted it already." I told her. At her disgusted face I added. "Look, I'm sorry. Maybe I was over exaggerating. What I wanted to say is, I don't want to make any trouble."

Twilight was silent for the rest of the walk. Well, there were enough whispers around us.

"We're here." she announced. I looked up at the tree and let out a whistle. "Who designed this place? I wanna meet that person."

"You mean pony."

"Oh right. Human habit."

Twilight opened the door and I followed her inside. "Spike? We're here! Spike?"

"I'm coming Twi, I'm coming."

The little dragon came running down the stairs, ... wearing an apron? Now I've seen it all. Spike was just as weary of me as other ponies. I rolled my eyes. "Oh for fuck's sake, you're a freaking dragon and you're still afraid of me? Let me get one thing straight for the record: we humans can survive without meat. We don't eat ponies or any kind of lizards for that matter. And if I hurt any of you I get set to the sun! You heard that outside?"

The windows were clear all of the sudden. I saw Twilight frowning. Whether it was because of me or the spying ponies I didn't know.

"I'm going to commit suicide by the end of the weak." I rubbed my temples.

"Spike? Maybe you can prepare some lunch for us."

"Uh...sure thing Twilight."

Twilight turned towards me. "I think with something in your stomach, you'll feel a lot better." "Guess you're right." I agreed. "Since Spike will need some time, why don't we talk about the following days?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Have a seat."

There was a large pillow on which I could place myself. I did so in cross-legged position, while Twilight laid down on her pillow, floating a scroll and a feather up with her magic.

"Magic, huh? Still need to get used to that."

"So, today I will show you around Ponyville and hopefully get you accustomed to the others. It will probably take the entire day. You humans need to wear clothes, right?"

I nodded. "You did your research, didn't you?" I asked. "I have a lot of books about the humans here on this world. Maybe you want to take a look?"

"Maybe later."

Twilight wrote down something on her scroll. "Tomorrow I will teach you about the history of Equestria the first half of the day and the second we'll try to find you a place to work. We might even find one today."

"You don't really need some help around here, do you?" I asked looking around the library. "No, I have Spike for that. He's my number one assistant." She emphasized it with a little hint of venom in her voice. God, maybe I should have stayed in Canterlot.

"No need for the hatred. I just asked."

"Dinner is ready!" Spike called. "That was fast." I got up and stretched myself. I followed Twilight into the kitchen, where Twilight prepared salad, fruit salad and a salad with gems inside for himself.

I placed myself on the table and we started eating shortly afterwards. The food was good, but I wasn't really satisfied. This would get some getting used to eating without meat.

Dinner was silent and there was a little tension in the air.

Afterwards we walked out of the library with Spike staying behind, taking care of any customers that might drop in. Once we were outside the streets cleared themselves in 10 seconds flat.

"You know, I did some survival training. Maybe I should leave and try to make a living for myself in the wildlife."

Twilight didn't answer and just trotted ahead. I needed to actually slow myself down, since I could take bigger steps and she was not a horse, but a pony. From time to time I caught a glimpse of ponies trying to get a peak of me.

I soon saw our destination: Carousel Boutique.

"This is Carousel Boutique. My friend Rarity owns this place. She makes dresses and I'm sure she can make you a few spare clothes."

"Mhmmm." I nodded. "A carousel? Well, to everyone's own taste I guess."

Twilight opened the door, a bell ringing as she did so. I followed her, looking around. It was a lot bigger than I remembered it from the show and I could make out some details in the gold decorations, like little swirls and leaves.

"Welcome to- oh, it's you Twilight and-*GASP*! It's..." Rarity was completely horrified as she saw me in her boutique. I crossed my arms and looked at her sternly. "What? Something wrong with my hair?" I asked in a sarcastic matter.

"It's blue!" she shouted.

"Duh, I dyed it that way."

"B-b-but it doesn't match your clothes! Haaah..." she fainted. I looked over to Twilight. "If every one of your friends is like that, I might as well go and live...it's called Everfree Forest, right?"

Rarity made a quick recovery at that moment. "My god, it is true what they say: humans have NO sense of fashion. But I guess that is to be expected of you, getting raised by such ruffian creatures."

Okay, we already established that humans had some kind of bad reputation, but that was it.

"I'm not gonna listen to any more of that crap." I declared, storming out of the boutique. Seriously what does those freaking grass chewers have against humans? I was almost running for a good of 20 seconds before I heard: "Claire!" Twilight called me. I turned around and found her galloping towards me.

"Look, I'm-"

"Don't. Say. Anything." I held my hand in front of her face. With the other one I wiped the sweat away from my forehead and took some really deep breaths. "Let's just get this over with before I murder someone."

Twilight opened her mouth, but closed it again, letting out a breath. From her special back for ponies she levitated her checklist. "Alright next is...*gasp*! Oh I'm so sorry! I totally forgot about that!"

"About what?" I titled my head, crossing my arms.

"Your papers! You need to sign them to become an official civilian of Equestria!" she exclaimed.

"Already? Doesn't such a thing normally take some more time?" I asked. Was this Celestia's doing? "We need to go to the town hall. Sorry, but we'll have to take a little detour."

"Even better. I need to let out some stress."

We walked side by side, ignoring the rest of the townsfolk the whole time. At least I did. We needed to go the whole way back and a little further before we arrived there. The secretary there got a good shock when she saw me.

"Hello." Twilight greeted cheerfully. "We're here for my friend's legal papers. Claire Nights?"

The secretary nodded trembling in fear. She slowly took out the papers from a drawer and handed (hoofed?) them over. I snapped them out of her hooves, not even bothering how she could hold them and placed myself on a nearby table.

"Uh Claire? You only need to sign them." Twilight told me. I rolled my eyes and looked at her. "Never sign anything before reading them thoroughly. Sorry, around humans it is common that they betray each other."

"But we're different." she insisted.

"Haven't seen much difference." I replied, already looking down. Of course it was in that complicated jurist language, but I got the gist of things. An hour later I finally signed it, with an ink-feather by the way. You don't know how hard it is to write with those things.

Twilight growled when we exited the building. "Now our entire schedule is messed up. Did you really read through all this?"

"I'm in a foreign country. Who knows how many laws are different here from my home?"

"Actually...you have a point." she finally acknowledged. "Right next stop: Sugercube Corner."

Pinkie was next? Now I was curious as to how she would react? Guess what? No, no, just, just guess. You'll never get it.

When we entered the café I immediately noticed it was E-M-P-T-Y.

We weren't even surprised anymore. No one stood at the counter, but there could be sounds heard from the kitchen. Whispers.

"Hello? Anypony there?"

Silence came in response. We walked further into the room until we reached the counter. Then...

"SURPRISE!" A canon was pointed at me. You guessed that? You guessed nothing. That wasn't a cheerful cry. It had been an evil, sadistic declaration. Before I knew it, I was tied up with a lasso and then.

BOOM!

I screamed in pain as I was hit with hot candy and party accessories. I received multiple cuts from the candy paper and the explosion itself threw me a little away. And finally something hard hit the back of my head. The last thing I noticed was a scream off: "Claire!" and then the already familiar darkness surrounded me.

XIII

I woke up in the hospital, my wounds already treated. When my memories came across I was pissed, like on total rage. I was mad. Looking outside the window, I noticed it was already night.

Deciding I had enough, I got out of my bed (I was still dressed, but my clothes had multiple cuts) and went out of the room. The hallways of the hospital were all lit. At every corner I pressed myself against the wall and looked around. When there was a pony, I waited for them to either leave or I took a detour. Each floor was in shape of a square, except the first one.

No one was at the counter. I used the opportunity and ran out of the building. Where to now? There were two forests I could go to. The one being totally deadly and the other one being pretty normal. And I didn't know where which one was. I tried my luck.

Being full of energy I jogged through the town to a random direction, until I arrived at the entrance of the Everfree Forest. I knew since I saw Fluttershy's cottage.

"You know what? Screw it. I survived in there one time, I can easily survive another time. And if I stay on the path, I should be able to reach the castle of the two sisters. And maybe meet the pony of shadows?" Oh how right I would be. I suggested going there because:

A) I didn't want to go through the entire town, risking getting caught, only to look for the other forest.

B) I hoped Zecora would be more understandable.

C) I was really curious about the pony of shadows.

D) I wasn't thinking straight! I was totally mad!

I used my cell phone as an alternative flashlight and started walking. It was only enough to see the path on my feet, therefore I oriented me on that path, only looking down at my feet. I stumbled every now and then and even hit my head ones on a low branch.

I walked for a good of 20 minutes before I faced a problem. The path split up. No one seemed to come to the idea of putting up some signs. I tried my luck and walked the right path. It got even darker, if this was even possible. I knew this forest was not normal, but my gut feeling told me this was even unnatural for the Everfree Forest. Turned out I was right.

I was being watched ever since I entered this forest and the watcher decided it was time to show her.

"A human?" I heard a voice. I gasped and tensed up. I suddenly found it was not a good idea to enter this forest. "An interesting one too." the voice said.

"Interesting?" I asked, flashing my light everywhere.

"You haven't noticed it yourself have you?"

A blue mist appeared out of nowhere and formed a pony of my height. It was an alicorn in black armor. Okay, I won't beat around the bush anymore it was...

"Nightmare Moon!?" I exclaimed in surprise and dropped my phone. Now I could only see the glowing outlines of Nightmare Moon and her devilish smirk. "H-how...? I mean Luna...urggh. This is not my week." I dropped my head in utter defeat.

"CLAIRE!" I heard a voice. I turned towards the direction of the voice. "Already?" I asked annoyed. "A nurse must've walked into my room."

Suddenly the blue mist surrounded me. "Prepare yourself. The first time is always a bit...uncomfortable."

That was the understatement of the year.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Moon and Magic**_

When I got it together, I almost grossed out, although I had been lying in a bed. I kept my eyes closed for another ten minutes. That's when the blood in my head stopped spinning. Opening my eyes I noticed immediately the medieval setting around me.

"The hell happened?" I groaned. I put the blanket off from me and slowly sat up on my bed. I won't repeat myself, check chapter one if you want to know how Moon's room looks like. I love breaking the fourth wall. Too bad I don't have that many opportunities.

I had been curiously looking to the blue fire in the chimney, when the door opened. It looked almost alien, seeing Nightmare Moon walking into a room like this so casually, especially when she was levitating a bowl with fruits for you.

She placed the ball next to me on my bed. "I see you're awake." she stated. "Take one."

"Th-thanks." I managed to stutter and grabbed an apple. It tasted pretty good. Nightmare Moon placed herself on a nearby pillow and watched me. I felt uncomfortable and looked down at my apple, while chewing. There was a silence between us until she broke it.

"So tell me, how come you're here? As far as I'm informed humans are supposed to be extinct."

I almost choked on my apple, but managed to get it down before speaking up. "Well...I'm from another world. I really don't know how I got here, because I've been asleep when it happened."

Nightmare Moon nodded. "I see. I couldn't investigate myself, as I can't afford for my sister to find me. Seeing as you recognized me already, I assume you've heard of the little...incident."

I looked to the side. "Yeah, heard about it."

"Liar." she snickered. "You're not here long enough to know already about me. I've felt it when you arrived and two days are barely enough for you to already know about it." She came closer and forced me with her hoof to look at her.

"Now, how do you know my name and about me in general?"

I gulped. "Well...you're most likely not going to belief me."

"Try me."

She let go of my chin. I took a deep breath, before I slowly started explaining things. First off there was the issue with the TV, but she quickly got the hang of it. I actually came into talking and just needed to tell her about every single detail of the first two episodes and she believed me.

I wanted to ask her a lot of questions, but this was Nightmare Moon. If there's one pony I don't want to make angry it is her. "If you have a question, ask away." she said as a matter of fact. I finished eating my apple and carefully chose my first question.

"How are you still here? I mean, aren't you...Luna or something?" I frowned at my own chose of words. However Moon understood. "You must understand that I am born from jealousy and hatred. Feelings don't disappear in a matter of seconds, no matter what you do. The elements separated me from Luna and somehow I acquired my own body. I am still investigating this myself."

Not that I understood anything about magic at this point, so I had to buy it. "Why did you safe me?" I asked next. Moon thought about the answer for a few seconds. "Humans are normally not capable of using magic. Needless to say the specialty I sensed inside you is magic. You are capable of using magic."

"Okay...what? I can use magic? Strange enough I landed in a land filled with grass chewers..." It somehow was easier to talk to her than to talk to any other pony. Probably because both of us weren't really welcome anywhere.

"Do you...still plan on taking over?"

"No."

"What?"

"I'm surprised myself. I was born out of hatred, but I don't feel it anymore. No the only thing that really interests me is power. Not ruling power, real power." She looked over to me. "Your magic is weak, but everyone who felt it can sense you have potential. I simply want to know how much you're capable off. Of course, I can't let you go too, since you've seen me."

"Wasn't planning on returning anyway..." I muttered darkly. Nightmare Moon smiled and stood up. "But do you really want to teach me magic? I mean...I could betray you when I got strong enough or try to flee, as contradictory as it seems at the moment."

Moon laughed. "Do you really believe a human can become stronger than an alicorn?" She got a point there.

"Still...why are you helping me?"

She didn't give me an answer.

XIII

I followed Moon through the castle, avoiding debris everywhere until we finally arrived at old library. At that time everything was still in dust. Moon levitated a book from one of the shelves and walked towards another hallway. I followed her and two minutes later we were in what Moon called the Inner Gardens.

It was a warm day without any clouds. The book flew towards me and landed in my arms.

"Before we go to the theory, you need to channel your magic first or else the theory won't be of any use to you. On the first pages you find some tips in channeling your magic. Meditating, breathing, find something that suits for you."

I blew off the dust from the book and looked at it. It was written in ancient talk. "Oh joy, well here goes nothing."

I won't even start with what was written in there. Just reading that stuff gave me a total headache.

"And people talked that way? I guess it's better than the stuff that's written on the internet.  
...Painting? Scribbling? Heck why not, I'm good at it." A good thing was I always carried some pencils in the pockets of my jeans and none of them fell out during the teleportation.

Moon was nice enough to provide me with some old and who knows how still intact paper. Then I started to draw Nightmare Moon. According to the book if something is second nature to you it helps you relaxing and when you relax it helps letting your magic just flow through your body. The catch was to actually activate that magic when you think you feel it.

Moon noticed me always looking up to her every now and then. She trotted over to me and found out I was drawing her. I added a little skull at the bottom part, with Moon standing on it with her front right hoof. Moon herself had a victory pose in my sketch.

I really got into it. I mean when do you have the chance of drawing Nightmare Moon with her being right in front of you with every single detail the cartoon wasn't showing?

I didn't notice that I was using magic, when it happened. You see when I draw something and it is not out of a memory, but right in front of me, I have a tendency to hold my fingers in camera pose and look through it. I'm an artist, we artists are strange people.

Anyways I was holding my fingers in that pose and didn't notice that my pencil continued drawing on its own. I did however felt a little drained. I only noticed it the second time when my pencil collapsed and I started to sweat. Moon laughed a little and explained to me what happened. And sure enough I now could feel my magic. It's like having a sixth sense all of the sudden.

Moon brought me back to the library.

"Now the first thing you must understand is to never go over your limits. Those untrained with magic often accidently use their life force when they have no stamina left. A rather unpleasant experience from what I saw."

I didn't press the matter. But Nightmare insisted on showing me some pictures via holographic/magic screen. Anyone seen the movie the mummy? Yeah the victims look like the victims of the mummy. If they're lucky.

"I-I get it. Know your limits." I bet she showed them partly to torture me. Nightmare needed to start from the very beginning, stuff that every unicorn foal is supposed to know. She explained me how to feel the things you want to levitate, but also told me it normally takes some time until teachers started with telling how to use magic. She only told me, because she expected me to be adult enough to not do any experiments.

She also explained to me of magic surges. It's like an adrenaline rush, when you're in a dangerous situation. Since you have no control over the magic it is especially dangerous for beginners who might accidentally use their life force. Not that I could avoid it in dangerous situations, but when something was about to make me mad I should remember those pictures.

It was all way more complicated than I make it sound like and the day was over when she finished that lesson.

"Looks like your 'friends' have already given up on you." she chuckled darkly.

"Friends?" I questioned. "All they did so far was in the best case showing me that they didn't like me or in the worst case bringing me to the hospital. They can rot in hell...or Tartarus in this case, for all I care."

Moon came closer to me and seemed to inspect me. "Something wrong?" I asked.

"Why aren't you afraid of me?" she asked in all honesty. "Well I was at first" I replied with the same honesty "but then you gave me something to eat..." I trailed off. "Good they did it too, but you didn't treated me like I'm some kind of monster. Instead you're even willing to teach me magic without a second thought. Still why?"

Nightmare Moon snorted. "Isn't it obvious? I use your hate and resentment you have against those sun loving fools in order to take over Equestria."

I crossed my arms and gave her a 'really?' look. "I'm not dumb, you know. And I'm pretty good with people. Ponies are not that different from my kind. When you said you didn't feel like taking over Equestria anymore I could easily make out the confusion in your voice, indicating you really don't feel like it. And second you said yourself that I hardly can become as strong as alicorn if that's even possible. Not to mention we would be against the elements of harmony and three enemy alicorns."

"Three?" she repeated. "Cadance. Oh man that's going to be one heck of a wedding."

We arrived in her room again. I didn't ask about the blue fire, I was just glad there was a heat source, since it got pretty cold in the castle. I was a little hungry, but there were still the fruits Moon brought to me this morning and I could eat from them.

"So, you're not running away, because I'm treating you better?" she asked.

"No offense, but you just...don't seem evil at all. Back in my world you actually had a lot of fans. Not as princess Luna, but as Nightmare Moon."

"I do?" She laughed. "Perhaps I should go over to your world and claim it as my own."

"I'm in."

Silence.

"No, I mean it. The leaders at my world are all corrupt the one or other way. But you wouldn't be able to bring eternal night. You see, things work a little different on my planet."

We just came into talking. Moon asked me out about my world and I answered without hesitation. Of course I didn't know everything, how the hell could I, but I had knowledge in all kinds of subjects. TV. I watched a lot of TV.

She was especially interested in nukes. Can't really blame her, those things are awesome, as long as they're not used against yourself.

We talked deep into the night. This time I slept on a bunch of pillows. It was still comfortable, even if it was a little weird.

XIII

Nightmare Moon's interest was far from being satisfied. She invaded my dreams this night and when she did I became fully aware that this was a dream. "Whoa!" I exclaimed as Nightmare Moon appeared in front of me in the open street. She looked around, eyeing the various buildings.

"What is this place?"

"This is my hometown." I replied. There were still people going around, but they ignored us completely. "Interesting architecture..." she muttered more to herself.

"You should see a city like New York or Los Angeles." I remarked. I turned left and found a very familiar building. Nightmare followed my gaze. "This is the orphanage I used to live." I informed her. "I actually planned on working there after graduating, since it is one of the better orphanages. Well I can forget that now."

Moon walked up ahead and went through the fence like it wasn't actually there. I...hit myself. I needed to jump over it and open the door properly. Then I found myself with a problem. I didn't know where she was.

"Nightmare Moon?" I called her, but she didn't answer. I looked around the first floor, but didn't find her anywhere. I should also mention that some doors just lead to an endless void. Scared the shit out of me, when I firstly opened a door and almost fell down.

I found Moon later upstairs in my room. She was looking at my drawings, which lay scrambled around on my desk. Her gaze was fixated on one special drawing: Nightmare Moon triumphing over Celestia and Luna.

"I was bored when I drew this. It didn't come out very well."

The equine looked at me skeptically, before looking at the other drawings. Mostly characters from various shows, books or games that I liked.

With her levitation she opened...should I call it the wrong or the right drawer? Anyways, it contained a lot of Nightmare Moon pictures. Not only drawings but fully colored pictures. I was quite a fan of her myself, so yeah.

I felt like an actual real artist being judged by a famous critique. It was awfully similar to the times before I got a test back. Like a school test I mean.

She finished looking over them and turned towards me. Her mouth opened and she was about to say something, when there was a voice, very distant, but it echoed like I was still in the castle. Which I was.

"CLAIRE! ARE YOU HERE?"

XIII

I jerked up and panted for air, like I just had a nightmare, which wasn't the case. Next to me Moon was shaking her head irritated and a magic aura was forcefully going back inside her.

"CLAIRE?!" I heard the voice again. "Twilight." I realized.

Don't know why I did the next thing, but I covered Nightmare Moon's nuzzle with both of my hands and made the 'shh'. "I'm gonna distract her. She doesn't know you're here, so you'll get the hell outta here. Sorry for the trouble."

I left her without looking back. I closed the door as silently as possible and tried to remember the way back up. I found some stairs and soon found myself in the open hallway next to the outer garden.

"Twi, maybe we should go back." I recognized Spike's voice. It came from the opposite side and sure enough he appeared riding on Twilight's back. She looked really tired.

"No, no, Spike!" she shouted shaking her head in one direction with every no. "She'll be disappointed if I can't find her. She'll throw me in magic kindergarten for sure if I can't find her."

"But Twilight, she said in her letter that-"

"Don't you get it Spike?!" Wow, crazy Twilight looks even scarier than in the cartoon. She looked like she didn't sleep at all and pushed herself through the forest this entire time.

"It's a test! Princess Celestia is testing me! She-"

"Really Twilight?" I interrupted her rambling. I was in the middle of the garden where she could see me. Spike's and Twilight's head jerked towards me and their eyes widened.

"Claire! Thank Celestia you're alright."

I had my hands on my hips and deadpanned: "You're just saying this, because you obviously don't want to disappoint the princess. What am I to you, a science project?!" I shouted.

Twilight visibly flinched. Spike got down from her and spoke up in a normal, reasonable tone. "Uhh Claire, look, we're sorry-"

"You're not." I interrupted him. "I've seen it in all of your eyes. Granted you two and Celestia treated me fair, but all of you hate me for what I actually am. And don't even start denying it. And now all of the sudden you pity me because you realize how unfair I've been treated. Either that or you just looked for me, because Celestia doesn't want to have me on the loose."

"That's not true!" Twilight shouted. She hung her head and panted heavily. "Look we really are sorry for how our friends treated you."

"And you expect me to forgive them and come back?" I asked. "Where are your friends Twilight? I don't see them anywhere apologizing to me personally. I bet they're actually relieved that I disappeared and hope I'll never come back!" I spat. Just saying this made me realize how much it hurt in being alone. This was the first time, really, the first time in my life I felt totally abandoned. Not even when I found out that my parents just dumped me on the street was it so hard. Because I wasn't alone. I had friends.

Emphasizing on _had._

It started. The signs were very obvious. Moon warned me just a few hours ago, but I was already paying no attention anymore. My hair started glowing and floated like Celestia's own mane. A blue aura surrounded me and I felt ready to let all my emotions out with a single blast.

I barely registered Twilight gasping and Spike trembling in fear, clutching one of Twilight's legs.

"W-what's g-g-g-going on?!" he trembled.

"It can't be...!" Twilight gasped.

My brain was on shut down, but it just hurt holding everything back for just a nanosecond longer. So I let it all out with a scream: I held out my hand and shot a powerful beam of energy.

I didn't know what I was aiming at. There were just two purple blurs and I aimed at one at random. The moment the energy left my hand, my vision went white and I needed to close my eyes.

The last thing I heard was a scream.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Tension rising**_

I woke up, surprise, surprise, in a hospital. The smell was a dead giveaway before I even opened my eyes. Though when my memories came back, I was surprised. I suspected after what I've done with the running away and then all of the sudden using magic, I expected to wake up in the clink.

"Oh shit, I pulverized Twilight." I realized.

"Almost." Came a calm and soothing voice. I forced my eyes open and found Celestia sitting to my right. I groaned and put both hands on my face. I wanted to make a comment, when I realized the fact that I was in a hospital meant that I'm not completely screwed.

As if to foresee the question that I wanted to ask, Celestia spoke up. "You had what is called a magic surge. Basically it is like an adrenaline rush during a dangerous situation, only in this case your upcoming emotions caused you to have one."

"I...used magic?!" Gotta play stupid.

Celestia closed her eyes. "I should have noticed it earlier." She seemed to scold herself, but I couldn't really tell. She opened her eyes. Something was different this time from last time I saw her.

"Twilight told me what happened to you. I'm truly sorry for what happened to you. I should have known better."

...

What?

...

"YOU are sorry?" I asked. She really sounded sorry. Okay she was a politician, but Celestia wasn't the one to do stuff like this. Except she was ooc in this dimension of course. "Aside from the fact that this was not your fault, first: I thought you hate humans. Second: I disobeyed your orders and ran away. Third: I almost pulverized Twilight for fuck's sake! How did she survive? Did I miss her?"

Arrgh! Shut up brain! Curiosity kills the cat!

"I managed to shield her from your unwanted attack." Celestia explained calmly.

"You went looking for me?! Who are you and what did you do to Celestia?" I asked in a sarcastic way. Now I got her angry, even if only for a split second. Or at least only showed it for a split second. You can never be sure with politicians.

"If I'm honest, my main concern wasn't your health, but rather that of my other subjects."

"Ah, that makes sen- wait. You still consider me your subject?"

Celestia simply nodded. "I think most ponies or people would have reacted similar in your situation." she told me. "If I wouldn't have sent you here-"

"Stop, just stop."

I felt strong enough to get up and sat at the edge, so I could face Celestia. "If I would have stayed in Canterlot, someone else might have done something to me. It's not your fault, so don't apologize, 'kay? Sorry if I'm so blunt, _your highness." _I barely suppressed the venom in my voice there. That wasn't like me hating someone for something they weren't responsible. I guess that's what happens when no one of your own race is around.

"Let's cut this short, shall we? What's going to happen to me?"

Celestia seemed sad for some reason. "My student will still take care of you. She will also teach you magic in order to prevent your powers going out of control."

I raised an eyebrow and waited.

And waited.

"Seriously, that's it?" Then I realized something. "You know I interrupted you earlier and you kind of are the highest authority in Equestria and since I'm an official citizen you can charge me with anything you want."

Suddenly she smiled. Oh girl, why do you always have to be so honest?

"I won't charge you with anything, if you don't charge my little ponies with anything."

I frowned. "You can read minds?"

"I can, but I didn't need to. You see I have plenty of experience with your kind, my little human."

"Okay, that's just plain creepy."

"Chicken."

I glared at her. "Molestia."

XIII

I forgot how much of a troll Celestia could be. She had me around her hoof in no time, meaning: one more screw-up and she would screw me up. You want details? Dust off the castle. We exited the hospital together, getting plenty of stares. Not from the windows this time. It seems Celestia's presence gave them a little more courage to stay outside.

I couldn't feel my magic anymore. Guess I was out of juice for the time being. We were walking straight towards the library, with two guards mind you, who were whispering among themselves. We were almost there when suddenly a grey blur crashed inside me. I was about to yell at the next best pony, when I noticed it was Derpy.

"Wooops. Sorry, my bad." The pegasus mare rolled off from me. "I'm fine." I coughed a little, when my lungs tried to refill themselves with air. I couldn't help but feel pitiful, when I saw Derpy's inverted eyes. Also her letters were scrambled all over the place.

"Here, let me help you." I started picking up the letters and handed them over to Derpy. Meanwhile Celestia levitated up Derpy's bag and gave it to her. "Oh thank you you-*gasp* princess!" Derpy bowed. Or rather she hit her head. I frowned and bent down to her level. "You're okay?" I asked. She looked up, but couldn't hold her head straight. She had a bump on her forehead.

"Ouch. Let's get you inside and ask if Twilight has a first aid kit. Don't want you to get an infection."

"Oh, thank you, thank you, but I have mail to deliver." she said and tried to flow up, but instead of flying straight, she flew sideways towards me. I managed to catch her with an ummph-sound. "No way I'm gonna let you fly off, girl. At least take a little break and if you get scolded by your boss or getting your payment cut, I'll find a way to pay you back."

"Huh...?" Her eyes became teary all of the sudden. Oh god, what did I do now?

"That's the first time somepony has been so nice to me." she started crying into my chest. All of the sudden I found Derpy pretty cute like a dog puppy. I petted her back and walked towards the library, when I suddenly noticed ponies looking with disgust at me or to be more precise, they were all looking at Derpy with disgust.

"You wanna end up on my plate for dinner suckers?!" And no that was not the reason they won't bother Derpy anymore. At this time I had completely forgotten that the princess was accompanying me. She had been watching me very carefully.

I opened the door to the library like I lived there my entire life. To my dismay, there were all of the mane six, including Spike, gathered in the first room. I frowned yet again (going to do that a lot for a while), but pretty much ignored them, except for Twilight.

"Do you have an-"

I was cut off, when all of the sudden Rainbow's hoof was just inches away from my face. She was engulfed in Celestia's magic and that's when I was reminded that I had company. When Cel came inside, all of the ponies inside bowed deeply. "Anyways" I coughed "Twilight, do you have a first aid kit here?"

A look from Ms. Sunny was enough to get her moving at Pinkie Pie speed. "Claire, would you mind taking care of her in the kitchen. There's something I need to discuss in private."

"Sure thing. Oh and this isn't over sunny butt."

Now find a rebuttal for that one. Okay, not my best move gotta admit that. Celestia placed Rainbow to the ground, while I walked into the kitchen. After I closed the door I didn't hear anything coming from the other room, but I could feel the strong magic at work.

Seeing as this was none of my business, I placed Derpy on a stool and opened up the first aid kit. Taking care of Derpy only took about five minutes. I finished by putting a plaster on her bump.

"Aaaaand done."

"Thank you!" she hugged me.

"Hehe, no problem. By the way, I'm Claire Nights."

"I'm Derpy Hooves!" she announced proudly. "Are we friends now?" she asked carefully. It hit me directly where it counted. Up until this morning I never considered making friends with anyone in Ponyville, but this...

"Yeah, I guess."

"Yippie!" she shouted happily. I couldn't help but laugh and it felt good to laugh so freely again. Derpy looked at the clock and her eyes widened even more, if that was even possible. "I need to go now. See you!" she left through the back door (I didn't know the library had one).

I readied myself for a long wait, when a small notebook caught my attention. Seeing as there was nothing better to do, I took out one of my pencils and started on a small drawing of the library, seen from the outside.

I don't know how much time passed, but it certainly gave me time to draw out the details of the leaves. As possible as it was drawing detailed leaves on a small notebook. I was bored, 'kay?

In any event, at one moment (I was getting really hungry and almost raided the fridge) Twilight came inside the kitchen. "Princess Celestia wants to see all of us."

"Here goes nothing."

"Hey, where's Derpy?" she asked. "She left, needed to get back to work." I replied.

I now know what it means when you can literally feel the tension. Twilight looked uncomfortable and so did Spike. Rarity looked like she would really faint any moment. I mean it, she wasn't a drama queen or anything, she really looked like she had been crushed in her very soul. Rainbow Dash was in the best state, simply having her forelegs crossed and looking like a scolded child. Applejack looked pretty much ashamed and Pinkie Pie...her hair was straight. I think that tells everything about the situation. Fluttershy by the way looked at me curiously like I'm some kind of exotic animal. That's right, she didn't do anything to me.

Celestia had her neutral expression and looked at all of us. The three mares who physically hurt me walked up to me and chorused: "We're sorry for hurting you."

I crossed my arms. What was this, kindergarten? "I'll be honest. You girls can thank Celestia. If she wouldn't have me under her hands, eh hooves, I would press charges against all of you. I'm not going to forgive you, since I have no reason to do so." I took a deep breath. "Let's just go out of each other's way."

"Huh?" Pinkie looked up with tears in her eyes. "But how are we going to become friends?!"

"You know, you can't be friends with everyone." I felt Celestia's gaze on me and did a quick brainstorming. "I never said we can never become friends, but right now I just want to punch you all in the face and burn your tails with a flamethrower. But, if you would mind fucking explaining what exactly humans have done to you ponies, I just so might be able to understand your actions."

"I belief that is enough." Celestia intervened. "I will return to Canterlot now and I hope something like this won't repeat itself. Twilight, you're in charge of teaching Claire about Equestria and her magic. Farewell."

She left through the door and probably left with a chariot. There was a silence between us, until my stomach decided to make it noticeable. "Urrgh, completely forgot my last meal was an apple from yesterday." I muttered.

"Oh my, you poor thing." I looked with a deadpan at Fluttershy, who petted me on the head like I was an animal. "Would you mind stopping it?" I asked.

"Oh my, I'm sorry." she backed off.

"No...problem..."

All of the sudden Rainbow was in front of my vision. "I don't know what your game is, but I'll keep an eye on you."

"Rainbow Dash!" Twilight shouted. Said pegasus looked over to Twilight. "And what do you want you traitor?" Everyone eh every single pony gasped at that statement and it got my curiosity. "Some friend you have." I said to Twilight. "Blaming you for all the trouble she's getting, although it was her own fault."

"What did you say?!" we were now face to snout.

"That you're not loyal to your friends. That you can't admit your own mistakes. That you're a coward who blames others in order to get scot free."

"Why you...!"

I smirked in triumph. "You're going to deny that you just called your friend a traitor? I may not know what exactly happened here while I was waiting, but I am a good guesser. Twilight told Celestia how you all attacked me for no reason, right? And you're angry because she told the truth, instead of protecting her 'friends'. Hmph, like a traitor such as you even-"

"That's enough!" Twilight shouted. "Claire, Celestia said you have to do everything I tell you and I tell you now to stop provoking my friends."

I had a retort for that, but simply nodded. "Alright. I guess I really overdid it there, didn't I? Well, since you apologized to me, it's only accurate for me to do the same." I offered her my hand. She slapped it out of the way. "Suit yourself." I shrugged.

"Girls, I think it is better if you leave us alone. I need to talk to my student here."

Oh joy.

The other elements of harmony left in silence. Rainbow was the last one to leave and slammed the door shut behind me. Here we go folks. My first lesson under Twilight Sparkle.

"Spike, would you be so kind to prepare dinner?" Twilight asked in a neutral tone, which was very much like Celestia's. The poor dragon gulped and nodded, rushing off towards the kitchen.

Twilight walked up to me and glared me directly into the eyes. It wasn't very intimidating, seeing as I was the one looking down on her. "What was that?" she asked, emphasizing each word. I decided not to play games with her.

"It's called anger. An emotion resulting from stress, which I had a lot these last days. It lowers the IQ and makes people and pony say things they don't say under normal circumstances."

"THAT DOESN'T GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO PUT A RIFT BETWEEN ME AND MY FRIENDS!"

"Excuse me?" I bent down and looked directly into her eyes. Guess who was intimidated now? "That blue pegasus was the one who called you a traitor, not me. I just pointed out, in a not very nice way, how unfair she was treating you. Don't try to best me with logic, because I am the victim here and I have just given you a reasonable explanation for my recent behavior. If you want, I can promise to try and keep myself more under control, but I should be able to at least expect the same from your friends."

Twilight looked down. She knew I was right and there was no way she could counter that. "Just don't do something like this anymore." she mumbled.

"I'll try. And look up girl, you need to show authority and not let me make you my bitch."

"Didn't your parents teach you manners?" she asked.

"No, they dropped me on the street when I was one year old, I was in critical condition for weeks, was totally underfed and ended up in an orphanage. On the bright side, it was a good orphanage."

And again her head hung. "I'm sorry. I didn't know that..."

"Tch, I've come over it a long time ago. Those suckers can rot in hell for all I care."

Twilight flinched. Aaaand her confidence was now completely gone and so seemed her anger. Man at this rate she's gonna send her retirement to Celestia. I placed myself on the ground, cross-legged, and waited for Twilight to speak up. I wasn't angry at her, since her anger at me had a reason and she didn't do anything to me. In fact she treated me pretty fair, despite her obvious disgust towards my race.

There was only one thing to do, something I had never done before. It went against my principals, but if I wanted to safe the situation, I'd have to do it.

"Twilight?"

She looked up. "Yes?"

"I'm gonna do something I have never done before." I held out my hand. "How about we start over?"

She just looked at me confused. Her ears flicked a little.

"Hi, I'm Claire Nights, orphan and I just finished high school. I'm a human who likes to dye her hair and pull off pranks. For some reason I landed in a world filled with magical grass chewers, my hair became permanent blue and I can use magic. I like to draw from time to time and dreamed of becoming an artist, but then decided to work at the orphanage I've lived my entire life. Oh and I'm the personal student of Twilight Sparkle, who just so happens to be the personal student of Princess Celestia."

The lavender egghead frowned and I sighed. Well, it was worth a try I guess. I was halfway done with pulling back my hand, when all of the sudden I found her hoof in it.

"Hi, I'm Twilight Sparkle, personal student of Princess Celestia and librarian. I'm a pony who studies the magic of friendship and live in Ponyville with my friends. I have an older brother who is Captain of the royal guard in Canterlot. I love to read and to study. I have a human personal student whose name is Claire Nights. Although uncommon for humans, she can use magic, has blue hair and almost blasted me to pieces."

We shook hoof and hand and looked at each other, yet again~, at a loss for words.

Spike still wasn't finished. What was he doing, preparing a five star meal?

...

There was something bothering me though and I decided to ask about it.

"Hey, if it is not too much to ask, what exactly did _our dearest _princess say to the others?"

"Well..." she... grinned sheepishly? Dafuq girl? Or rather mare?

"If she said you're not allowed, it's fine with me."

"It's not that." she shook her head. "It's...uh.."

"Yes?"

"Uh..."

"Yeees?"

"She...scolded my friends for...acting like humans."

_***CRASH***_

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

I stood up, just so I could fell over and hit my face on the ground. Slowly, VERY SLOWLY, I looked up to Twilight's sheepish grin.

"What." I said in a monotone voice.

"You see, being insulted as a human is the worst you can say to a pony. Since...uh...how do I put this?"

"History book. NOW!" I demanded.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Season one started from here with Ticket Master. Claire will more or less interfere with the canon story, depending on the situation. From time to time there'll be non-canon material.**_

_**Painting request**_

2 days after our lessons started I still didn't take one step outside. Twilight taught me in general the same as Nightmare Moon already taught me, plus a little more, since she had more time. And I actually found out what humans had done in this world. Imagine all dictators in our world working together. We get to the details another time, because today I was supposed to meet Rarity for finally getting new clothes and honestly I needed them.

Twilight was out with Spike helping Applejack with something on her farm, so I would have to go alone. Oh yeah, guess what? The mane six are all friends again. I swear it must have something to do with the elements of harmony.

Speaking of them, I kind of wanted to see Nightmare Moon again. However I didn't find the time to do so. That would change today. Bracing myself for what was waiting for me outside I opened the door to the library and walked out.

Five seconds out on the streets and the ponies around me, started talking among themselves and pointing their hooves at me all so subtle. I ignored them and looked at the little note Twilight left me in order to get to Rarity's place. Oh, by the way, Spike left a note too, stating: you hurt Rarity and I'm going to call my very big dragon buddies.

Yeah right, you have none and I know it. And if I hurt Rarity, than she deserved it and I'll do it in a way no court can convict me of any crime. Except Celestia, since her word was the law. Really, I checked, she could do whatever she wanted. All alicorns could do it and luckily only alicorns. Thinking of a certain prince here.

"Ah, there you're darling." Rarity greeted me as I reached her shop. I suppressed the urge to make a comment. "I apologize for my behavior the other day. It was not very lady like."

"You insulted people you don't even know." I said flatly. "People who took care of me, while my so called parents abandoned me." I slammed my hands before my mouth. I didn't want my past to be worldwide known.

"Grr, let's get this over with before I get another magic surge."

Rarity levitated her measure tape and I did everything she said. Holding up my arms and all that.

"Alright, we're finished. Though, you will have to wait for a few days for your clothes, since I'm out of fabrics at the moment."

"I can live with that." I told her. "I'm off."

Outside I walked straight towards the Everfree Forest. It may be suicidal, but I wanted to see Nightmare Moon again. Getting into the forest without being seen was the easy part with everyone ignoring me.

Getting through was the problem. The instance I got in, I was remembered just how dangerous this forest really is. And I was not even able to perform simple illumination magic. So when I was approached by a group of Timberwolves I thought I was screwed. I cursed myself for being so stupid and going inside this damn forest. The plant-animals growled and licked their lips.

I just closed my eyes and waited for a very painful death to come. Only instead of that, I heard something that sounded like an energy beam being shot in a science fiction movie. I dared to open my eyes and was surprised to see the dark side of Luna standing in front of me. The wolves were gone or dead. Most likely dead, but I couldn't confirm it, since there weren't even ashes left.

Moon turned around and looked at me curiously. "You actually came?" she asked.

I shrugged. I didn't fear her or anything. I found her presence rather comfortable, not in a romantic way, but in a way like she was a friend. "Let's just say I don't go along well with the other ponies."

It was Moon's turn to shrug. "Well, having someone to chat to will be a nice change."

Her horn glowed up and within seconds we were in her room in the castle of the two sisters. I fell backwards and landed on a large pillow. For the next few minutes I felt a little dizzy, before my vision cleared with Nightmare Moon looking down at me.

"So what brings you here?" she asked.

"Well...I dunno to be honest." The situation got a little awkward. _Say something girl!_

"I just didn't have anything to do in Ponyville. By the way, Celestia ordered Twilight to teach me magic, since I almost toasted her back then."

Nightmare Moon grinned. "Too bad you didn't actually do it."

"Yeah, I could go for a steak too." The two of us laughed quite comfortably actually. Maybe that was the reason I came back to her.

"Still, I wonder, didn't my sister somehow punish you for just running away?" she asked. I frowned a little.

"Actually we made a deal. I wouldn't press charges against three of the elements of harmony and she wouldn't punish me for that. Oh and we started insulting each other. She called me chicken, I called her Molestia and then it went on and on."

I told her some of the things I told Celestia straight in the face and with each word Nightmare Moon laughed harder. She even suggested a few new ones and we had a good time just thinking of insults towards Celestia and hopefully some of them would make her go bad-shit insane.

"By the way, what are you doing all day here? I mean, now that you're not trying to take over Equestria and all that..."

Moon looked at me sternly. "Unlike you Claire, I can't go into the outside world just like this. I doubt neither Celestia, nor Luna will ever be comfortable with me, except if my head hangs over their chimney." She looked around her room. "I try to make myself comfortable here in the meantime."

"Well" I recalled the episodes of MLP. "You'll have your peace until the elements of harmony come here to check on the chest they get from the tree of harmony."

"What kind of chest?" she asked.

"Well, Discord's backup plan was it to seed some kind of plant, which then grows all over Equestria. You remember the candy he was eating, when you were still with Luna?"

"Hmm!" Moon put a hoof under her chin. "He's a trickster indeed. But how come the seeds don't work their magic now?"

"The tree of harmony still has enough magic to keep them at bay. This will last until the next Summer Sun celebration, then you should go somewhere else until the plants are dealt with."

Her face changed to angry. O.o

"Are you suggesting that I am weak!?" she shouted.

"No, no, no, no, no, no." I spoke in haste, while franticly waving with my arms. "It's just since Luna and Celestia got defeated by those things...I...er..."

She came really close to my face and I could feel her cold breath. "Perhaps I should demonstrate you to what I am really capable of, little human. There are great differences between a mortal and a goddess such as myself."

"...No need." I peeped. She was clearly enjoying seeing me trembling in fear. Hey I said now we're best friends, at that time we were only acquaintances that get along pretty well. She put her hoof on my shoulder and I could feel her charging energy in it. Her horn wasn't even glowing, which I made a mental note off.

I closed my eyes and braced for impact, when I could feel the energy fading away. Opening my eyes, I could see a satisfying smirk on her face. "I see you have learned your lesson." she smiled and took a few steps back.

"Actually, I just remembered. I wanted that you do something for me."

O.o. I don't like the sound of that. She opened a drawer and something floated out of it. It turned out to be a really expensive looking pearl. "I found this in the basement. Celestia must have accidentally left it behind. You'll need the money for the painting utensils."

"Wait, what?" I asked a little dumbfounded.

"In your memory I found a painting, which rather intrigued me. Let me show you." She came closer to me and her glowing horn touched my forehead. I froze all of the sudden and my entire body tensed up. My vision disappeared, only to reappear the next split second. However it was not my surroundings, but a single picture I once drew and colored. It showed a victorious Nightmare Moon standing on the edge of a cliff, an alicorn skull under her hoof. I thought about editing here and there lightning, a dark sky with a moon as a background and here and there a few minor details on the ground, like rocks, disturbance in the dirt, a dead plant or two moving in the wind. Oh, maybe dark clouds and the moon shining through. Nah, I decided to do it without the moon.

The finished picture appeared before my inner eye. I shared a little link to Nightmare Moon and could feel her satisfaction.

She removed her horn and I was once again a little dizzy, before coming completely back to reality. "Actually I want you to paint two of them. Give one of them to my dearest sisters. Say an anonymous person sends them a present."

"Alright...urrgh...I think I'm gonna gross out."

"Then do it on one of those son lovers."

XIII

Teleportation officially sucked. I really grossed out, but luckily I was still at the entrance of the Everfree Forest. I spat a few times in order to get my mouth halfway cleaned up. In front of me I noticed the pearl lying on the ground. I put it into my pocket and walked out of the forest. The sun was already setting.

"Better get back fast." My stomach growled too. But before I headed back, I completely washed my mouth from the river near Fluttershy's cottage and I drank a little bit out of it. Strange enough on the way back, I almost saw no pony on the streets. I knew they were avoiding me and it was getting dark, but normally a few more were out there at this time of the day.

Shrugging it off as an unusual day, I walked back to the library. Luna's moon was up by the time I arrived. Now what was really strange was that the lights were all shut off. I checked the door and luckily it was open. I found Twilight and Spike holding each other as they looked at me in fear, before sighing in relief a second later.

"Uh, guys? Did I miss something?" I asked closing the door.

"Twilight received two tickets for the Grand Galloping Gala and now everypony in Ponyville is after her."

So that's where we stand. Too late Twilight covered Spike's mouth, but I couldn't care less. "A gala? Really?"

Suddenly the lights were turned on and the rest of the mane six stood there upstairs. Twilight lost it at that moment. Deciding to speed things up a little, because I was hungry as fuck. So I shut her mouth with my hand. "Would you mind to let me keep my sense of hearing?" I asked.

Twilight fought herself free of me. In the meantime the mane six came down and started apologizing. "Twilight darling, we're not here for the tickets. We want to apologize." Rarity spoke up.

"Yeah sugar, I'm sorry for putting so much pressure on you."

"Me, too." Fluttershy flew by. "I feel just awful that I made you feel awful."

"And me too." Pinkie added.

"YES!" Three guesses who that is. "That means the ticket is mine! I got the ticket~, I got the ticket~" she sang.

"Some nice friend you're Rainbow." I remarked dryly, yet with a smirk.

"WHAT? You- oh...hehe..." she finally noticed everyone else glaring at her. "You know, I still need to improve my moves for the wonderbolts anyway. I don't need the ticket either."

"Don't even start asking me, I can't stand high society."

I walked into the room I was occupying until I could purchase myself something and grabbed a sketchbook. I walked back downstairs, just to see Spike sending the letter away.

"You know that has been a test by Celestia. To test your friendship." I told them. Everyone turned their heads towards me. "How would you know?" Twilight asked.

"Isn't it obvious? From what you told me, you six became friends in less than a freaking day. Pretty much impossible in my world when you're older than 10. I tell you in the next hour there'll be a reply with six tickets."

Right on cue, Spike burped out a letter. Everyone just stared at me and Spike decided to read the letter: "My dear student Twilight Sparkle, why didn't you say so earlier? Here are six tickets for the Grand Galloping Gala."

Six golden tickets fell out of the letter.

"Psychic bitches!" I pumped my fist into the air.

There were two loud growls all of the sudden. Twilight and I both held our stomachs. The girls giggled, but only at Twilight.

"Well, since we put you into so much distress, why don't you let us treat you?" Rarity suggested. Oh right, guess I would have to look what the fridge had to offer.

"Oh an' Claire?" I looked at AJ. "Ya know...we...never really apologized to ya...and..."

"Are you sure?" I looked over to the others. Shy didn't seem to mind me. But then again, she probably was just too shy to speak up. Rarity was a little better. Pinkie was...upset. Whether in a sad or angry way I couldn't tell and that will mean something. I mean, just try to make a face like this. It is impossible!

Rainbow clearly was against the idea.

I looked over to Pinkie again. Then to Rainbow. I already gave a little of myself away today. But for the next thing I had an excuse. Besides, staying on bad terms with the mane six wasn't exactly too good. I approached Rainbow and looked her straight into the face.

"How about I promise not to make any trouble or hurt your friends and you promise to treat me equally?"

"Oh yeah?" Her snout touched my face. "And what makes you not breaking that promise?"

I smirked. "Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." I SWEAR I felt magic being at work here.

Rainbow backed away and stuttered: "H-how do you..."

"Derpy told me all about it." I waved off.

"What was that?" Twilight asked.

"A Pinkie Promise, silly!" the pink mare informed Twilight. "No one EVER breaks a pinkie promise."

"Uh...huh..."

"Just go with it, Twilight. When I asked Derpy what would happen if I break a promise, she suddenly felt the need to leave. I think I don't want to know anymore, seeing as to who invented that kind of thing."

"Come on, Dashie! She pinkie promised!"

"Alright, alright. Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye."

There it was again. I looked at Twilight who was unfazed and more skeptical about that stuff. "Don't you feel it?" I asked her.

"Feel what?" she asked. "Every time someone makes a Pinkie Promise, there is magic at work!" I told her.

"I didn't feel anything."

"Oh for the love of god..." I facepalmed.

XIII

The situation could only be called awkward. The mane six were having a few exchanges between themselves, but no one talked to me. We went to some kind of restaurant and placed ourselves at a table outside. There were not many customers there anyway, so the awkwardness didn't increase until the waiter arrived and brought us the cards.

I placed my sketchbook on my lap and looked at what they had here.

"By the by, Claire" Rarity spoke up, obviously trying to start a conversation. "What are you drawing?" she asked me.

"Oh that? I got a request from a pony to make a painting. Well two times the same painting to be exact."

That perked everyone's interest. "Somepony actually talked to you?" Spike asked bluntly. "Yup. She actually doesn't mind me being a human and she even already paid me." I took out the pearl and everyone stared at it. I carefully looked around for any greedy eyes.

"That's beautiful..." Fluttershy said.

"Gotta make the paintings extra big." I commented. "Need to make this thing into money first and get the necessary supplies tomorrow. Maybe I should start up a business."

"That sounds great." Twilight said excited. "What's the painting about?"

I smiled wryly. "The pony wants to stay anonymous. And I think she has a grudge against Celestia."

"How so?" AJ asked.

I put the sketchbook on the table. "I'm supposed to paint this."

Everyone gasped. "Nightmare Moon?!" They all exclaimed.

"Told you, has a grudge. I'm supposed to give one painting Celestia, while the requester gets the other one. Can't wait to see the princess's face. Need to use the bathroom. Be right back."

I hate those tiny toilets. Not gonna make any more comments.

I suppose I should have seen it coming. I thought my Nightmare Moon sketch would prevent them from looking through my other sketches. But I was proven wrong. They were all in one spot, looking through the drawings I made.

"Ehem!"

"AH."

I looked down at the current sketch. It showed Celestia as to how she looked down at Canterlot while the sun was slowly going up.

"Not exactly one of my best works. I swear I'm only good at bringing villains on paper."

"Whatever do you mean darling. I think it looks fabulous!"

There was some agreement, but it was careful agreement. I was to put it in Rarity's words, "in the zone." "No, don't you see? I messed up at the length of the wings. The hind hooves are slightly too thick and her eyes are way too small. And just look at the buildings in the distance. Looks nothing alike Canterlot. I hate those extraordinaire structures. It's hard to copy."

"Uh um..."

"What was that?"

Fluttershy spoke again.

"Nope, still nothing."

"Uh...I think it looks lovely." The timid pegasus said. I looked at the sketch again. "Totally not." I replied.

"Yeah, you're right." Rainbow said. Oh, you're so on.

"You want to see my worst?"

It actually was the best I made so far in Equestria, because it was the one I spent the most time on. Don't ask me why I made a drawing of Rainbow Dash, I just let my mind wander when I'm upset.

The painting, showed Rainbow Dash in the air, a rainbow trail following her. She wore a wonder bolt uniform and was surrounded by shadow bolts. One shadow bolt she punched in the face with her front left leg, while she zapped a second one under her with a cloud, using her hint right leg. The colors were pretty good too. Didn't know Twilight had that many colors.

It was not very detailed, but the one that was actually finished and with some shadow bolts gritting their teeth, while here and there one lost a feather: all in all I was especially proud of the feathers flying around.

Rainbow's jaw was down. "I swear, why do you have a rainbow mane? You know how hard it is NOT to mess up with the colors?"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Well this one took a long time to finish.**

_**A lot of time to paint**_

Karma really hates me for some reason. Hospital, again. "You know doc, maybe I should rent a room." I joked with the stallion. He just shook his head and looked with a frown at the X-Rays. Maybe it's better to tell you what happened.

So, Twilight gave me another theory lesson in magic for two hours and then we planned on a little break before continuing with the praxis. Today I'd train my levitation and some shield spells. Well they just so might come in handy.

Anyways, Twilight and I were outside stretching our limbs and going somewhere, where I'd be able to sell the pearl Moon gave to me as payment. I won't even mention the looks I get anymore.

Well Twilight and I were walking silently side by side, with me looking around. I got a little paranoid with everything that happened the last days and it paid off. For the worse. Remember the next episode was about AJ overdoing it with helping everyone and still trying to harvest all the apples herself?

I found out how Big Mac got injured in the first place. Damn that stupid me with the helpful behavior. A cart was rolling down a small hill and Big Mac wasn't noticing it. Actually no one except me was noticing it for some odd cliché reason. Because I'm the protagonist I need to be the hero. And you know what? I failed spectacular.

"WATCH OUT YOU IDIOT!" I shouted. My brain managed to process he was too big for me to shove away. What it wasn't able to process was that I was not capable on putting up a strong enough shield to stop the cart at all. It was a miracle I even managed to put one up.

So I ran in front of him, held out both hands and casted the spell, I've only been studying in theory. I got lucky on my first try and managed to pull up some glass like magic wall, with my magic color aura. And it shattered like glass, when the cart hit it. It got slow down a little, but still hit my right leg, when I jumped away. Reaction.

Belief me, it fucking hurt a freaking fucking lot and I was crying in my misery. I don't exactly recall how I got into hospital, but I suspect Twilight being part of it.

Big Macintosh still got hit and was now lying next to me in a hospital bed.

"Well Mr. Macintosh, you're lucky you have such a strong bone structure. Tomorrow we'll be able to release you, but no hard work for at least two weeks."

"Urgh, eyup." He sounded totally defeated. "If it wouldn't have been for miss Night's shield spell, you would have to wait even longer. Now to you Miss Nights." he turned to me and levitated my X-Rays in front of him. "I am no expert on the human body, but from what I can see your bone structure is several times weaker, than mister Macintosh's. Sadly, I can't tell you how long it will take, since there aren't many books on the human body. We'll just have to put you under x-ray until we see your bones being okay."

"Uh huh..." I sighed. "Well, from what I have experienced: my arm was broken and it took two to three weeks to heal and I wasn't allowed any sport activity for another two. I think legs take a little longer. But, I didn't exactly plan on studying biology or anything." I told him.

The doctor just nodded and left the room. I fell back on my bed. At least they gave me hospital clothes, special made for me. I already forgot how long I've been wearing the ones from back at home.

I looked over to Big Mac, who was looking outside the window. He wasn't really the talkative guy anyway and my leg started to hurt again, so I focused on gently rubbing the parts that weren't covered in bandages. After the doctor left, the mane six plus Applebloom came inside.

AJ and AB immediately walked over to Big Mac. "How ya feeling Big Mac?"

"I was better." he simply replied. "Aww..." Applebloom gave her big brother a hug, making me feel a little jealous.

"How do you feel, Claire?" I didn't even notice Twilight approaching me.

"Leg's itchy, it hurts...yeah. I'll come around." I replied.

"Well I gotta thank ya." Applejack walked over to my bed. I gave her a look. "Er, AJ? I kind of failed. It was actually my first time using a shield spell and it kind of went totally wrong." I explained. I even gave a demonstration by putting up a shield and then I punched right through it, causing it to shatter and finally disappear. "See?"

"Ya still tried. That's something in mah book." AJ replied. "Eyeup." Mac supported.

"That's a human?" Applebloom ask. "She doesn't look scary."

"Damn, never saw anyone more adorable than you."

"Hey, ah'm not a foal anymore!" she pouted.

"Sure, sure. Oh and if anyone says to you something about being a "blank flank" " I grinned "tell your teacher that or that pony is sexual harassing you."

"Wha-? Claire, watcha saying?! She's a kid for Faust's sake!"

Rainbow Dash in the meantime was laughing her head off. Everypony else glared at her. "Ah said, ah'm not a kid! And what does se-"

"Applebloom, don't finish that sentence. Forget she said anything."

"Okay, this time seriously Applebloom." I spoke up. "Don't worry about your cutie mark. I mean, look at me, I don't have a special talent and honestly I don't need one. In return I have many other talents. I may not be a pro in any of them, but I have fun in what I can do."

She didn't seem convinced one bit. I looked over to the others.

"Don't worry Applebloom." Fluttershy spoke kindly. "Your cutie mark comes, when the time comes." She was even more down.

"Bet you've heard that sentence a lot." I tapped with my finger on her forehead. "Hey."

"I got another tip for you. If there's someone really, like really ALL THE TIME going on your nerves. Ignore them."

"Ignore them? Easier said than done." she muttered.

My grin increased. "No, not just ignore them. Pretend she or he doesn't even exist. That way you'll get them really mad. Pretend their nothing more than hot air. When they're in their way, go as casually as possible around them. When they make you trip, go on like you tripped yourself. Unless they really hurt you, continue this. When someone points out to that person, you just look like this" I looked around, like someone pointed at the direction. Next I turned back and made a confused face. "You see? And depending on the situation you say stuff like: I have no idea what you're talking about."

"...Umm, darling. Are you sure this will work?" Rarity spoke up.

"Sure does. It's foolproof. There was a guy making fun of my hair, because I tended to color it. Worked on him. The others in my class found it funny how I countered his annoying behavior. He eventually stopped. Granted it took half a year for that to happen."

"Right, I think that's enough." Applejack pulled her sister away and talked to her so quiet, I couldn't understand her.

"I like your style." Rainbow commented. "Sorry for knocking ya out, when I first saw you."

"...Fine. Accepted."

I nodded. Twilight cleared her throat and I turned towards her. "Yes?"

"Well...too be honest Claire, we all came here to finally apologize to you." I titled my head. "What for?"

They were shoving their hooves uncomfortably. "Well...you see..." Shy spoke softly. "We all thought you'd do...something awful."

"To be completely honest" AJ spoke up "we all thought, ya were just acting all nice and were planning something."

"Yeah, like a surprise party, only it would be an awful surprise of you taking over Equestria and enslaving all ponykind." Pinkie grinned from ear to ear. I gave her a deadpan look. _At least they're honest._

"But then we realized you're not that kind of pony." Twilight quickly continued. "I admit, even I had some doubts left."

"You'd be an idiot not to. Heck, you don't want to know what my government would have done with one of you guys, if you'd landed in my place. In case you ever do, look for people who either call themselves Brony or Pegasister."

"Uhh...what?" Rainbow asked. I grinned at all of them.

"Bronies are the males and Pegasisters are the females. We Bronies and Pegasisters have a knack for ponies. Some might say we're obsessed." They all took a step back. I laughed. "Don't worry, I can hold myself back, else I'd have already cuddled Fluttershy to death. Seriously, stop acting so cute."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

I laughed.

"So, what's all the fuss about?"

Applebloom was talking to Big Mac in the background. They sure were close. Arrgh, jealousy coming up again. Keep ignoring. Focus on the mane six.

"Well you see, we thought about making it up to you." Applejack and Rainbow Dash went outside the room. When they came back, my eyes almost bulged out. They brought in two huge screens I could paint on. Moreover Rainbow brought me canvas with all kinds of brushes and a lot of colors I could choose from.

"Holy taco! For me?!"

"Mhmm~"

"Where did you get all that stuff in that short time?!" I cried out.

"Who cares? Come on get started! You know I want an awesome painting, like that one you showed me the other night."

I grinned at Rainbow. "Well business is booming. I better get started. Can you guys just bring that stuff over here and help me a little here?"

The ponies helped getting into position, so I could actually start painting. The canvas was lying on a desk next to my bed. I was still lying down, not exactly the best position to paint, but I found it comfortable.

"Right...where to start, where to start, where to start..." I mused, sticking the end of the paintbrush in my mouth. "I got a cliff, an equine, skull, lightning, which needs to look realistic...dark clouds...oh yeah, nightmare moons mane too. Why did I take that job again? Sheesh girl, just start like you always do."

I became totally Rarity like afterwards. I said stuff to myself, while choosing colors, mixing colors and filling up that white space. I started with the cliff, because it was on the ground. It wouldn't fill out much anyway. I needed to make the black color "brighter" in order to make sure you could see all the details in the cliff. Don't wanna let it look like a black wall.

I don't know when the others left. I was just completely absorbed in my work, even forgetting I was in Equestria instead of America. At some point Big Mac literally begged the doctors to get him into another room. At least it made me remember where I was.

Normally I don't talk to myself when painting, but normally I don't paint while my leg is hurting. It distracted me from the pain, you see.

Sadly at one point the doctors came in and turned the lights out. "You should rest anyway."

"I'm moving my arm, doc and not my leg. Besides, that way I distract myself from the pain."

"Whatever Miss Nights, you still need your sleep. Goodnight."

"Night."

And off where the lights. Not that I could switch them on anyway. So all I did was dropping the paintbrush and putting the blanket over myself, closing my eyes. The pain has gone down to a reasonable level.

I was mentally preparing myself for an uneasy night, when I heard hoofsteps in my room. Careful hoofsteps. Seriously, the first thing that came into my mind, was that a human hater decided to pay me a visit and finish me off. I got up immediately and stared into the darkness. "Whose there?!" I asked. I wished I'd have at least learned illumination.

Turned out I didn't need one in the first place. I turned to my left and was met with a pair of cat like blue eyes. "Wah! Phew, oh god it's just you."

"Just me?" Nightmare asked. I gulped. Very wrong approach.

"S-Sorry. I was expecting some kind of human hater pony, finishing me off." Then it hit me. "What are you doing here anyways?! If one of them even catches a glimpse of you, you're finished!" I hissed.

Nightmare Moon blinked two times, surprised. "Are you actually concerned?"

"Duh! Why wouldn't I be? You helped me out, you even started to teach me magic, although Twilight took that over, you still volunteered on doing so. You didn't attack me on sight and you pulled me out of that forest! You're a friend Nightmare Moon." Okay, THAT came out of nowhere.

"Friend?" she asked completely stunned. "You must have hit your head."

"Well uh...that kind of was a reflex..." I probably should shut up now.

"If you say so." she regained her composure. "But there's no need to worry. As long as Celestia and Luna are not anywhere near, I'll be fine. I can easily disappear within a moment." She looked over to the painting I started. "You managed this much already in less than a day?"

I shrugged. "I needed to distract myself from the pain. And I didn't know you know so much about arts."

Nightmare looked at me. "I have all of Luna's memories. The painters she remembered took longer for so many details."

"So, you're saying, if I was a pony, my cutie mark would be a paintbrush?" I grinned. I knew she could see it. I could see her eyes flicker up in slight amusement. "Do you want me to turn you into a pony?" she asked. I seriously thought about it. "Maybe another time, when I feel the need to reproduce myself."

That got me a muffled laugh. She probably put her hoof over her mouth. "Very well, rest up. And do me a favor and take a photo of my sister's reaction, when she sees the complete thing."

"Hmm, gonna need to ask the girls for one. I'm gonna visit again, when I get out and can walk freely again."

XIII

As the days pass by, I made very good progress with my painting. The money for staying inside was the rest of the pearl, so afterwards I would be pretty broken again in a matter of speaking.

Sometimes I would watch from my window the "current episode" going on. I just couldn't waste the opportunity into seeing a sleep drunk Applejack hitting the ground again and again and yet again. Okay, it looked pretty painful at some point, but hey, we're all little sadist.

The hospital stuff was a little bit scandalized into seeing me painting Nightmare Moon of all ponies. I just shrugged them off and told them it was a client's request. They were about to throw it away after 9 days, but in that time my first painting was finished and cue, Nightmare Moon took it with her that night.

I told them my client came visiting me and took the painting with her. Heck, I didn't even notice the sack of bits Moon left. I didn't question where she got the money in the first place, but it made my story a bit more believable.

On the downside, I owed the mare even more now.

So, I started the second painting the next day. Having figured out the kinks and learning from my little mistakes, I made even better progress. This time I covered the painting every time someone came looking for me. And hey, even the girls came visiting me now. I thought they forgot about me.

"How are you feeling?" Twilight asked. Spike was on her back.

"Better." I replied. "But what's up with you? You look like you've been standing behind the engine of a jet."

Their manes were a total mess. Rarity was frantically levitating a brush in order to get her mane straight. She failed miserably.

"What's a jet?" Spike asked.

"A flying machine we humans invented for flying and fighting in the air. They're pretty fast. With them we're able to break the sound barrier."

"Well I am able to break the sound barrier on my own." Rainbow Dash declared proudly, flying into the air and putting her front hooves on her hips, while holding her head up proudly.

"Screw evolution." I commented and waved off. "But yeah, what happened?" I asked.

"Well, Applejack here thought she could do the apple harvest all on her own." Twilight explained. AJ was titling her head over her flushing face. "She also helped out everypony in town." Fluttershy took over. "But then she TOTALLY overdid it!" Pinkie smiled happily, bouncing around.

"Ah, so that's why you hit the ground over and over again." They all looked at me.

"I have been watching the town from the window from time to time." I explained.

"Anyways, we helped her out and I was able to write another friendship report to the princess." Twilight declared proudly. "Speaking of, Twilight. Would you mind writing our big boss a letter? Her painting is almost done and I want her to be prepared to receive it."

I remembered I wouldn't be able to take a picture, when I send the thing per post.

Oh well, I didn't see her initial reaction, but her after reaction.

The ponies around me were worried about what I was about to do. I wasn't sure whether they were worried about me or the Princess' reaction.

I managed to send the picture two days before my release.

I was just a few hours out of the hospital, getting used to walking again, when I got Celestia's AFTER reaction.

Letter?

Nope.

Guards taking me in?

Enope.

Suddenly waking up on the moon?

I'd be dead suckers.

Nope, I knew her after reaction, because she decided for a quick surprise visit. During one of my magical lessons mind you, so I ended up, throwing the cake Spike backed into her face. My original destination was Spike. That's what you call an accidental prank, which turned out for the better. Or worse. Depends.


End file.
